Red Army/Bio
The Workers' and Peasants' Red Army, or Red Army for short, was the paramilitary force that fought for communist control of the Russian Empire. From its early beginnings in the Russian Civil War, the group evolved into the standard fighting force of the Soviet Union. The red symbolizes the blood shed by workers who fought against capitalism. Under the leadership of Vladimir Lenin and his associates, they were able to defeat the White Movement, Russian Provisional Government, and other Allied forces and preserve the communist state. The low point in the early ages of the Red Army was during their service in World War I against the Central Powers. Due to the poor economy and industry, many soldiers would go without rifles and used knives, pistols, axes, or even their own bare hands. Vladimir Lenin immediately withdrew troops and turned into a neutral nation. However, during World War II the Soviet Union was again pitted against their rival, Germany. Now with a stabilized economy and training from stronger generals and commissars, the force evolved into an effective fighting force that helped bring the end to Nazi tyranny. During the Cold War, the Red Army became a standing army, policing Soviet satellites. Once the Soviet Union fell in 1991, so did the Red Army which was replaced by Armed Forces of the Russian Federation. __TOC__ Battle vs. Communist Party of China (by Omnicube1) Red Army: Communist Party of China: 起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！ 把我们的血肉，筑成我们新的长城！ 中华民族到了最危险的时候， 每个人被迫着发出最后的吼声。 起来！起来！起来！ 我们万众一心， 冒着敌人的炮火，前进！ 冒着敌人的炮火，前进！ 前进！前进！进！ (Arise! All who will not consent to slavery! Let us craft our new Great Wall out of our very flesh and blood! The Chinese nation faces its direst hour, All are forced to put forth their final battle cry. Arise! Arise! Arise! Our million hearts beating as one, brave the enemy's fire, march on! Brave the enemy's fire, march on! March on! March on! On!) An old Chinese Communist soldier is listening to a choir of Chinese boys and girls singing the national anthem of the newly founded, People's Republic of China over the radio. He recalls the days when comrade Mao placed his hand on his shoulder and told him the revolutionary will always live on during the Long March. A fellow Communist steps in and pours tea into his cup. "Do you remember the days of the revolution?" asks the old Chinese-man with tears in his eyes. "Yes, sir." recalls the middle-aged soldier. A bullet pierces through a window and destroys the radio. The two Communists spring to their feet and grab the nearest weapons, a Shanxi Type 17 and Chiang Kai-shek rifle. "To arms!" shouts the old Communist. Five Red Army members charge toward the abandoned Chinese weapons factory. The leader makes a hand signal to tell two of his men to move toward the back of the building. A Chinese soldier fires his Chiang Kai-shek and kills a Red Army member. The Red Army leader fires his PPSh-41 and kills the Chinese soldier. The old Chinese soldier fires his Shanxi Type 17 at the approaching Russians. One is hit several times but lives. The Russian leader fires back with his PPSh-41 and wounds the old man. He stumbles back and calls for his men to reinforce him. Two CPC members pull the old man out of the crossfire while one fires his MP 18. Two of the Red Army soldiers are successful in entering the factory through the backdoor. "Die scum!" shout the soldiers. Both fire their Nagant M1895s killing one of the Chinese soldiers. The old man fires his Shanxi Type 17 and takes out one of the Russians. He tells one of his comrades to look for the other Russian. The old man limps away into another room, sits down, and bandages his wound. He know he will die this day. He reloads his Shanxi and takes out his Butterfly Sword, waiting for death. Meanwhile, the Chinese Communist located the Red Army revolutionary and they engage in deep crossfire. A Red Army member breaks through a door behind the Chinese soldier. He fires his Mosin-Nagant and the bullet takes off a chunk of his head. A Chinese soldier hears the gunfire in the room and steps in with his MP 18 firing in full automatic. He takes out both Russians. The Red Army steps crashes through a a shaft and empties out his Nagant M1895 into the Chinese man. He is still alive. The Russian charges him with his Soviet Machete swinging. He decapitates the man. He walks out looking for his last victim. "I am in here, Russian dog!" yells the dying, elderly man. He fires his Shanxi Type 17 through the wooden wall. He misses his shots and runs out of ammo. The Russian steps into the room to discover an old Chinese man sitting on a chair bleeding with an empty pistol in one hand and a Butterfly sword in the other. "Let us discuss our views of socialism," says the Russian. He steps toward the old man and slices his neck. "Leninism is superior!" he shouts. WINNER: RED ARMY Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Red Army won due to a combination of better weaponry, as well as superior training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. United States National Guard (by Omnicube1) No battle written WINNER: US NATIONAL GUARD Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both sides had great rifles and near-equal training. What tipped this battle in the National Guard's favor was having better Snipers and Sidearms. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. United States Army (by Random man 16) Red Army: U.S. Army: Right after the victory of the Soviet Union over Nazi Germany in May of 1945, a Unit of Red Army soldiers are occupying a ruined city in Germany. Nearby, There is a small group of U.S. Army soldiers that are approaching the city from the west. The American soldiers are on a mission to take German wonder weapon secrets from a factory inside the city so the Soviets can't use it. There is a small squad of six Red Army soldiers guarding the factory. When the six American soldiers get close to the factory a Red Army soldier spots them, and yells "Злоумышленники!" (English:Intruders!) One of the American soldiers shoots him through the heart with an M1 Garand, and the Red army soldier's body falls to the ground. The Rest of fallen soldier's comrades hear his alert, and quickly arrive at the scene. A Red Army soldier fires his PPSh-41 at an American Soldier, and fills his body with lead. The American soldiers run for cover while being shot at by the Soviets. An American soldier that is sitting behind a pile of rubble pulls the pin of a MK 2 grenade. The American Soldier yells "Frag out" and throws the grenade at the Soviets. A Red Army soldier yells "Granata", The Soldiers scramble to try to get away from the grenade, but one of the Red Army soldiers are caught in the blast. A Red Army soldier is able to pick off an American soldiers with a Mosin-Nagant right after The grenade explosion. The four remaining U.S. Army soldiers storm into the factory. The Red Army soldiers also enter the factory. The American soldiers walk through the hallways with there guns up, and the squad leader taking point. The Americans see a soviet standingdown one of the hallways, the squad leader shoots him with his M1 Thompson. The U.S. Army soldiers rotate the point position, The squad leader takes the center while the private behind him takes point. The Americans advance down the hallway, and turn the corner into another hallway. A Red army soldier in the hallway badly wounds the American taking point with his PPSH-41, throws an RGD-33 grenade, and runs into a room. The American knows that he has no other options, so the wounded soldier takes the RGD-33, and puts it under him so his body can absorb the blast. The grenade kills him, but he saves his fellow soldiers. An American corporal avenges his fallen friend by assaulting the room that the Red Army soldier is in, and quickly shooting him with an M1911 pistol. The three remaining U.S. Army soldiers reach the room with the German wonder weapon secrets. They take the papers, and try to run out of the factory with them. Just before they exit the building a Red Army officer, and private attack them. The Red Army officer shoots the the squad leader with his Tokarev TT-33, and the Soviet private shoots the corporal with his PPSh-41. The American private shoots the Red Army officer with the last bullet in his M1 Garand, and kills him. The Soviet soldier attempts to kill the last American with his PPSH-41 but is disappointed when he finds out he's out of ammo. The American soldier takes out his KA-BAR, and the Red Army soldier takes out his Soviet Machete. The American soldier charges at the Red Army soldier with his KA-BAR, and trys to stab him, but the Red Army soldier blocks the KA-BAR with his Soviet Machete. The Red Army soldier retaliates by swinging his Machete at the American. The American soldier dodges the blade, and takes the this opportunity to slice the Soviet's neck, and stab him in the chest with the KA-BAR. The U.S. Army Soldier raises his KA-BAR up and yells in victory. This battle will be one of the incidents that fuel cold war aggression between the United States and the Soviet Union. Winner: U.S. Army Expert's Opinion The experts believe when it comes to two warriors from similar eras, the winning factors are miniscule, but they matter. The semi-auto M1 gave the U.S. Army that slight tip in an otherwise closely matched battle where SMG's and grenades are closely matched. Up-close the Army had a clear advantage with a superior pistol and knife, and while the Russians are determined and very good marksmen, they simply aren't bringing the stopping power (.45 ACP did superbly well in an urban enviornment like the ones the Russians where used to fighting in), rate of fire or logistical powers to win them the day - sure their weapons may be reliable, but if they're undersupplied they're gonna be in trouble if they don't have enough bullets to shoot. The U.S. Army didn't have that issue, and along with the M1 Garand and Thompson combined to make one powerful punch, this is what gave them the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. 26th of July Movement (by Cfp3157) Red Army: 12345 26thofJM: 12345 Fidel Castro and four 26th of July Movement rebels have just taken a militairy compound. While it was mainly controlled by Cubans, the Red Army also had control of that compound. So Josef Stalin and four Red Army soldiers are sneaking up on them. One sees a patrolling Cuban with his Thompson M1A1. Stalin quickly shoots him in the head with his Makorav PM. Red Army: 12345 26thofJM: 1234 The Cuban sniper hears the blast and aims his M1903 Springfield. He sees Stalin and misses. The rest of the Cubans hear the shot and rush outside. They see the Soviets and open fire. The better trained Soviets move from cover to cover until their under the sniper tower. The Cuban sniper lights a Molotov Cocktail and throws it onto a Soviet. The bottle breaks and lights the Soviet up like a Christmas tree. Red Army: 1234 26thofJM: 1234 Castro aim his Tokarev TT-33 and kills another Soviet. Red Army: 123 26thofJM: 1234 Stalin picks up his dead comrade's PPS and riddles a Cuban with bullets. Red Army: 123 26thofJM: 123 The Cuban sniper tries to run away put one of the Soviets sees him and throws an RDG-5. The grenade blows the sniper sky high. Red Army: 123 26thofJM: 123 The rest of the Cubans fall back. The Red Army approaches cautiously. They pass a room and a Cuban sprays his Thompson into a Soviet. Red Army: 12 26thofJM: 123 He is quickly killed by the last Soviet's Mosin-Nagant. Red Army: 12 26thofJM:12 Stalin and his last soldier run into a hall and a firefight begins between them and Castro's last soldier. Stalin aims his PPS and kills the last Cuban. Red Army: 12 26thofJM: 1 Castro sneaks up behind he last Soviet and slashes his throat with his Jungle Machete. Red Army: 1 26thofJM: 1 Stalin draws his Soviet Machete and wildly swings it at Castro. The Cuban general dodges all of them and attempts a thrust. Stalin parries it and they enter a lock. Stalin gets an idea and knees him in between his legs. Castro mutters some bad words and lays on the ground. Stalin chops off both hands and Castro's head. Red Army: 1 26thofJM: Stalin raises his Machete in victory and yells,"Ura!!!!!" Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the edges of brutality and training really helped the Red Army achieve victory. This and the fact that they were better supplied than the 26th of July Movement led to the big win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Marine Raiders (by Goddess of Despair) The firefight continues till eventually there is no gunfire on the roof and both sides regroup to discover both have lost a man in the gunfight. Marines-8 Red army-8 The marine leader gives his satchel charge to his lieutenant and says “Get through a wall somewhere and locate the general while we try to lower the opposition, John, Miller you guys go with him.” The marines follow the orders and the team at the entrance begins to enter the base. The marines end up nearing the center of the building and as a submachine gunner is taking point a red army soldier hearing the footsteps of the marines sprays wildly from behind a wall with his ppsh and kills the marine taking point. The red army soldier enters the hallway with his gun raised and shot at the nearest marine killing the him before he met his demise from the rest of the group. Marines-6 Red army-7 Meanwhile 4 of the red army soldiers are setting up sandbags inside their base when an explosion destroys the wall next to them and kills 2 of them. Marines-6 Red army-5 The red army soldiers turn to kill the ambushers and kill the lieutenant who couldn’t draw his M1911 before the red army soldiers gunned him and one of his men down. The red army soldiers fall victim to the last marine in their group. Marines-4 Red army-3 Miller looks down at John who lies dead and he closed John’s eyes to show his respect to the man. He then began to search for his other comrades. The other marine team is clearing the area when they enter a long hallway with 2 red army soldiers hiding behind sandbags. The marine leader in the back yells “Get in cover!” but was too late. One red army soldier throws a Molotov at the marines which set one on fire and the other gets killed by the other red army soldier with a svt. Marines-2 Red army-3 The marine leader goes around the corner his team came and looked at the corpses of his comrades then hears gunshots. He thought the red army soldiers were engaging his other team and he left the safety of the corner and he shot at the red army soldiers and killed one with his garand while the others whereabouts he was certain. He stopped shooting and as the red army soldier popped up a burst of machine gun fire sent him back to the ground. Then Miller walked up and enspected the sandbags and both the red army soldiers were dead. The marine leader sprinted towards his comrade. Marines-2 Red army-1 Suddenly Miller feels tremendous pain from his back and falls down while the red army leader stood over him with his bloodied NR-40. The marine leader yelled “NO!” and tried to shoot his garand but it was empty. He tried to reload but decided the red army leader was to close and he charged at the hostel and he hit the red army leader with the butt of his garand and dropped his rifle in favor of his ka-bar. The red army leader slashed at the marine who parried and counter slashed at the red army soldier who dodged the attack and kicked the marine leader back. The red army leader charged the marine leader and the two exchanged blows until a gunshot is fired and the red army leader falls to the ground. The marine leader looks at the corpse then at were the shot came from. Miller grinned “Guess you owe me one now sarge?” He then coughed, leaned back and the marine leader tried to talk to him to no avail. The marine leader closed Miller's eyes, took his M1911 and then searched the base for the general. Marines-1 Red army-X Winner: Marine Raiders. Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chinese People's Volunteer Army (by Battlefan237) Red Army: Chinese PVA: Five Red Army soldiers got lost in a remote forest located in far east . The forest, however , was the base camp of a group of PVA soldiers. One PVA soldier who had been assigned to keep guard of the site so that he could inform the rest when any possible threats emerged. The soldier, who had just noticed the Red Army group, quickly kept the outlook of the Russians in mind and rushed back to the camp . ‘班长，附近来了一队可疑的人。【Captain, a group of suspicious men has just came into the woods.】’ The head PVA ordered every PVA to stay ready for a possible threat, he himself took out a binocular that were taken from a US scout , and scanned through the woods. Meanwhile, the head Russian gazed at the footstep left on the mud by the PVA scout, and decided to follow them. That's not very long before they encountered with two PVA soldiers, one armed with an rifle, the other one was on SG 43 machine gun, at the backside of the PVA camp. One Chinese immediately grabbed up his Mosin-Nagant and pointed it at the Russians. 'О нет, мы сталкиваемся с некоторыми враждебными партизанами！【Oh no, they are hostile!】' A red army soldier took out his pistol, but he wasn't quickly enough for the Chinese machine gunner who reacted quickly and opened fire with his SG43 and sprayed down the pistol man . Other Russians sheltered themselves behind stones and large rocks. One sprayed his PPSH41 at the Mosin-Nagant PVA soldier and killed him instantly . The Chinese captain heard the noise and quickly rushed into the camp and led two Chinese soldiers to assist the machine gunner. The Russian head was an experienced warrior who had fought in many battles-- this gave him the ability to remain calm and carefully observed the whole battlefield by using a pocket mirror to reflect. In this way, he caught the clear location of the machine gun. He lit and a Molotov Cocktail, quickly threw it onto the hill. The cocktail which precisely landed behind the gun caused the Chinese man to burn. With fire flaming all over his body, the gunner screamed and jumped up as soon as the head Russian aimed his Mosin-Nagant at him and shot his chest . 'Да здравствует ленинская!【Long live Lenin!】' yelled the head Russian. He led his fellowmen into the camp. The Chinese captain had just witnessed the death of the gunner, being furious, he asked his men to hide behind one camp and prepare to launch a sudden attack against the Russians. Two Russians were busy dealing with their own 1910 type machine gun and installing it in the center of a small square , so the head decided to enquire into the camp with the PPSH41 man. The PPSH41 man took a glance at the tent, signaling the head that nothing was wrong. Then, a Chinese armed with a PPS-43 emerged from the back and yelled ‘去死吧!【Die！】’ The poor Russian had no chance to fire back, only to be shot down . The head Russian tried to defend himself by grabbing up his mosin, but that couldn't match with the Chinese when the PVA captain revealed the sniper function of the same type of rifle. He shot the Red Army leader in right in the head from the other side of the tent, causing the Russian to fall down . The Chinese marched back to reoccupy the camp. When they arrived at the square , the machine gun had just been put up. The Russians opened fire with the M1910 . The Chinese captain quickly dodged by bending behind a rock. One of his fellow men received ten shots and got slaughtered under the massive bullets rain . The other one threw out a M-24 and bombed the machine gun apart alongside the gunner . The captain and his last man quickly dashed towards the last Russian who'd been reloading his rifle. Realizing that he's at a bad position, he ran away into the woods. The two Chinese pursued chasing. The Russian found a perfect place and aimed his Mosin at the m24 Chinese who forgot to take caution. The bullet whipped across the air and hit the PVA soldier in the chest. He gasped and kneeled down, coughing out blood . The Russian the reloaded the gun, but was shocked on the fact that the Chinese captain was missing. He became anxious. He scanned the woods by using eyes in haste, hoping to find the captain. What he didn't know was that the Chinese captain had already snuck behind him while all his attention were focused on the m24 PVA man. ‘看这儿，洋鬼子。【Look here, foreign scum.】’ The captain yelled and shot the Russian in the back with his tt-30 pistol . Witnessing the Russian falling down the rockhill, the PVA captain smiled and shouted ‘胜利了！【Victory!】’ loudly. Winner：Chinese People's Volunteer Army Expert's Opinion Though the Red Army were more experienced warriors, not only did their weapons pulled them back in this battle, but their lack of fighting against guerillas gave the Chinese PVA credits to launch unexpected attacks. Also, the Chinese had faced tougher enemies than them. So that resulted in the victory of Chinese warriors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios